Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $753{,}700{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{8}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{7}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $753{,}700{,}000 = \leadingColor{7}.537 \times 10^{\exponentColor{8}}$